


Empathy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>empathy: noun: ˈempəTHē: the ability to understand and share the feelings of another.</p><p>early 20th century: from Greek empatheia (from em- ‘in’ + pathos ‘feeling’) translating German Einfühlung .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> one for the evening crew...

Sherlock stood silently at the edge of the crime scene, watching John comfort the friend of the victim. He wondered whether he learned his gift for empathy in Med School, or during his tours of duty, or perhaps it was simply coming from the dysfunctional family that created Harry that gave him the ability to understand the feelings of those around him. 

He knew it was something that was beyond his own abilities.

He could decipher a crime scene; determine the stride of a suspect from a footprint, know beyond a doubt what nationality they were from their handwriting, and had an encyclopaedic nose for perfumes; but he could never honestly say that he could really understand the feelings of those around him. Even John. Perhaps especially John. He had always sensed that from the moment they met that their relationship was...different, but he had no reference, no idea how to test the boundaries of this new element that landed in his life quite unexpectedly.

Over time, he grew to understand that John was a constant. Something that he could orbit around; John and tea...John and biscuits...John who would sigh and roll his eyes after he crashed after a week of sleepless nights, gently undress him curl up next to him and kiss him good night. He never really questioned the progression. There was never a moment when it registered that he was now 'in a Relationship' with John. Somehow they went from flatmates to detective and his blogger to lovers, to him, it seemed logical. And yet...although he knew by the sounds John would make beneath him when they made love, or the way he lit up when Sherlock entered the room, he wasn't sure how he felt about him. He never asked John as he was afraid his answer might not be the equal of his own feelings for his partner? boyfriend?

As they walked back to Baker Street, Sherlock was lost to his thoughts, perhaps John would call them feelings.

"What?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ask. You know you can always ask me anything. Always."

"Not sure..."

"Of?"

"Uhm...how you feel about me...I mean I know-"

"Sherlock."

"I mean, we aren't really 'iloveyoutouchyfeelytalky' guys like Mrs. Turner's married ones. And I know how you make me feel and you seem to like, uhm...but I wonder sometimes..."

"Look at me, please."

"John."

"Sherlock. Stop and look in my eyes. Please?"

"Oh."

"Yeah? What do you see?"

"Hmmm...I was always afraid to really try and read you. No. I mean I could tell certain things about you from the obvious signs, but I never trusted myself to look in your eyes and know. For certain."

"What do you see, Sherlock? Tell me, please. I need to know you can tell how much-"

"Oh, John. I'm sorry. I just don't have the words to tell you, and I don't always know if you know and I was afraid you didn't feel as...the same...oh damn."

"Slow down, love. I know this is new for you, having to feel things out and trust me and yourself. Do you believe me when I tell you that I am the luckiest bloke on the planet? That I wake up early some mornings just so I can watch you sleep on those days when you actually come to bed? I never want you to doubt that I love you. Ever."

Sherlock nodded then looked into John's darkened, luminous eyes once more and whispered, "I won't, not ever again, I promise."


End file.
